Pokemon Sinnoh Adventures (Full)
by D-nasty
Summary: I have decide for all my fellow readers that Sinnoh Adventures will be one big story. I hope everyone will be happy about that. ;)
1. Contesting your talent

**D-Nasty: Like I said I have decided that from now on Sinnoh Adventures will be one big thing.**

**Vee: Why's that?**

**D-Nasty: I think it'll be easier if I did this.**

**Ash: What ever rolls with you pal.**

**Leaf: Well shall we get on with the story?**

***Theme Song***

* * *

**On a road far from home**

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon go through a portal and land on a grassy field morphing into their new forms and cloths

**But you don't have to feel alone**

They look up and see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup letting out their hands as they grabbed them

**Brave and strong**

Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel standing back to back surrounded by wild Zangoon's look at each other smirking

**Together we will be**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari lay around each other looking at the stars in the night sky smiling

**It's our destiny!**

The gang stand on a hill looking at the horizon

**We will be heroes**

Dawn jumped up having Piplup fire BubbleBeam

**We can change the world if we try**

Kari guarding a Pichu as Angel used Slash across a wild Ursaring's face

**I go where you go**

Davis lands on the ground and he see's Vee slash a boulder with Metal Claw as he looked back and smirked with Davis smiling back at him

**Forever friends you and I**

Ash pated Pikachu on the head then he jumped off and fired Thunderbolt

**We will be heroes!**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari open up their Pokeball's as light shined out everywhere

**Sinnoh Adventures pokemon**

The scene changed to the night sky to the gang in a forest around a fire and their all laughing.

* * *

**Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari with Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel on their right shoulders or head jumped out of a Pokeball as the background turned white when they landed smiling.**

**(Davis' Voice) Episode 3 Contesting your talent**

* * *

The day came for the freshen up contest to start as Ash and Davis are in the waiting room with all the other contestants waiting on Dawn and Kari cause they were getting dressed.

"So in Contests you gotta dress up?" Davis asked Ash.

"Only if you want to really." Ash told him.

"But Dawn dresses in every Contest." Pikachu pointed out.

"Almost seems like a fashion show when you think about it." Vee muttered.

"We're here." Dawn said comming through the doors in her usually white collared pink dress with her hair up and behind her was Kari wearing a one strap white dress with a pink bow around her waist with it tied behind her she was also wearing sapphire highheel flats.

"Like my dress guys?" Kari asked as she twirled around.

"You bet looks awesome!" Ash said giving her a thumbs up.

"Very nice." Pikachu said.

"Sure is." Vee smiled.

"What about you Davis?" Kari asked as they all turned to him to see he pulled the hat over his eyes with his right hand.

"Um c-can I answer later." Davis asked.

"How come?" Ash asked luckly for him Zoey came in and saved him wearing her long white shirt and teal pants outfit.

"Beautiful dress Kari." She commented.

"Thanks Zoey." Kari smiled at her.

Marian's voice spoke from the television getting everyones attention as they saw her on the screen.

"Greetings and a warm welcome to all you Coordinator and Contest lovers of all ages. You've all come for a special reason and that is to warm you up for the future contests, which is why Jubilife City has arranged for this to get you all started. The winner will recieve a special reward after the contest, so without further delay lets get started." She announced as the first person went on stage.

"Wow is all the contest gonna be like that?" Davis chuckled.

"Pretty much." Zoey giggled.

"Hey Davis can I ask you something?" Vee asked as Davis looked down at him.

"What's up buddy?" He asked.

"How come you have'nt complemented.." Vee didn't get to finish as Davis bended down and covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Shut it!" Davis growled.

"Complemented what?" Zoey asked while chuckling at Davis' red face.

"Nothing." Davis groaned closing his eyes though Zoey had a huntch what it was about as the other looked at him confused.

"Well if it is'nt the newb." Kenny said comming up in his usual contest wear behind Davis gaining his attention making Davis get up and send a glare at him.

"What do you want?" Davis growled.

"Just come to wish you luck if you happen to make it that far." Kenny said waving his right hand. "Though Im sure you'll need alot of it."

"Says the loser who got whooped by the newb." Davis countered.

"You just got lucky with your poor battling style." Kenny smirked.

"I'll show you poor battling style." Davis said about to punch Kenny but Vee grabbed his right pants leg as Ash grabbed his left shoulder.

"Relax Davis." Ash said.

"Yeah dont let him get under your skin." Vee said.

"Funny the Trainer is becomming the Trainee." Kenny chuckled as he walked off.

"When I get my hands on that guy I swear!" Davis growled stomping his left foot the guy was more annoying than Tk to Davis.

"Dont worry Davis when you get a chance to battle Kenny after the appeal round you'll hummiliate him then." Dawn smirked knowing how irritating Kenny can get.

"You bet I will." Davis grinned he and Dawn slapped hands across each other.

"I wonder what you'll do." Zoey wondered.

"Davis Motomiya your up." A voice said.

"Well your about to find out. Come on Vee." Davis said looking at him.

"Right behind ya." Vee said as they both ran out.

"Good luck you two!" Kari after them.

"Ok folks now give it up for first timer Contestant and Pokemon Trainer for the Sinnoh League, Davis Motomiya!" Marian shouted waving her left hand as Davis came through the curtains with Vee behind him.

"Alright Vee showtime!" Davis shouted as he stopped with Vee jumping on his right shoulder then jumping off then twirled and spins and landed on his feet in a fighting pose.

"A graceful and powerful entrance." Marian chirped.

"Vee started off with Aura Sphere in both hands then Force Palm!"

Vee raised up both paws and made blue orbs in each hand he then fired Force Palm in them making them shoot up in the air dispersing into energy beams.

"Ok now Extreme Speed!" Davis commaned thrusting out his right fist.

Vee's body glowed silver then he ran in a circle four time until he jumped up into the raining energy beam but as he did they started to follow him due to the speed and wind friction he was getting off. When he landed he continued to show his speed by running in a circle with the energy beam still following him as he formed a now blue energy circle.

"Into the circle then finish with Metal Claw!"

Vee ran into the middle of the cirlce and then all of a sudden from every angle the energy beams came straight at Vee as he was surrounded but he just smirked and raised up his left paw forming into the metal claw as the energy beams suddenly came around his claw. Vee then slammed his claw down on the ground when he did the blue energy around it exploded and launched sparlking blue fireworks in the air giving it a spectacular finish.

"Now that was an impressive display of speed, power, and skill!" Marian announced as the crowed went wild from the show as Vee and Davis waved at them. Vee then came back up to Davis' left as they both left the stadium.

In the waiting room everyone watched Davis and Vee's display and were amazed.

"Wow that Davis kid is good." Said one boy.

"No kidding and it was his first time too." Said a girl.

"Now that was an awsome performance." Ash smiled.

"I have to agree with you Ash. It seems from the start it was all well planned out." Zoey said.

"Kari Kamiya is next." Someone said.

"Ok thats my cue wish me luck." Kari said running out the door.

"She'll due just fine I know it." Dawn smiled.

In the hallway as Kari was running she decided to let Angel out her pink Pokeball wanting to go with the same approach as Davis, when they continued running they saw Davis and Vee up ahead walking towards them as they caught them upfront.

"You guys were great." Kari smiled.

"Thanks you guys go have a blast." Davis smiled.

"Good luck out there Angel." Vee smiled.

"Thanks Vee." Angel smiled.

When the four passed each other they raised up their hands and gave each other a high five as they went their seperate ways.

"Next we have another first time Contestant for the Grand Festival, Kari Kamiya!" Marian shouted as Kari walked out.

"Angel time for your debut. Use Icy Wind!" Kari said as Angel jumped over her and landed on her feet with her hands spread out.

"With plessure." Angel started spinning around while blowing her ice cold breathed as it spun around her body.

"Now bring it towards you using Metal Claw then Shadow Ball!"

Angel stopped spinning and crossed her arms as the cold wind came to her metal claws as the wind gracefully twirled around them she then uncrossed them and formed a Shadow Ball then thrusted it up the air with cold wind flowing behind it.

"Now wrap it up with Attract!" Kari said snapping her right fingers.

Angel put her right claw over her mouth and smootched out a pink heart at the Shadow Ball in the air when it hit the Shadow Ball it exploded into a purple heart with black and blue sparkles floating around it as Kari and Angel took a bow.

"What ellegance and focus." Marian said as the duo walked out the stage and back into the waiting room where everyone turned to her.

"Now that was cool." Pikachu said from Ash's right shoulder.

"Thanks you know a girl has to look her best." Angel said making everyone chuckle.

"Rocking performance Kari I just know you nailed it." Davis smiled.

"I hope so." Kari grinned.

"Well I gotta get going." Zoey said as she walked out the room.

"Hey Davis is it ok if I go for a walk?" Vee asked him.

"Sure buddy." Davis said.

"Im joining you." Angel said.

"Make sure you guys come back in time to watch us make it in the second round." Kari said as the two Pokemon walked out.

*Outside the Contest Hall*

Vee and Angel were just walking around the building seeing people and Pokemon around playing, battling, or whatever.

"The world of Pokemon is something else, is'nt it Angel?" Vee asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I dont mean to sound selfish but I hope Gennai takes his time in finding us a way home." Angel smiled.

"I here ya I dont wanna leave this place just yet." Vee chuckled.

They were interrupted when they heard a voice say, "Alright end this with Fire Punch!" Vee and Angel heard someone screaming and went to check it out unitl they came in a forest where they saw a Charmeleon standing over a knocked out Graveler. Behind the Charmeleon was a male Trainer around 13 with shaggy blonde hair green eyes wearing a red jacket brown shirt underneath black pants and blue boots beside him on the right was a Sandslash. "Go Pokeball." He threw the Pokeball at Graveler sucking him in as the ball dinged it flew back in his right hand as he pocketed it away. "Return Charmeleon." He said returning the Pokemon in the Pokeball that was in his left hand.

"Wow a Fire type beated a Ground Type." Angel breathed.

"Yeah must be pretty strong." Vee said as he and Angel walked out gaining the Trainer and Sandslash's attention.

"Sandslash?" The Trainer asked him.

"The're already taken by someone else." Sandslash informed him.

"Hi Im Angel." She gretted waving her left claw.

"And Im Vee that was pretty cool the way your Charmeleon took out that Graveler." He said.

"Thanks I suppose." The Trainer said turning his head. "Name's Jak by the way."

"Where's your Trainers by the way?" Sandslash asked.

"In the Contest Hall." Angel said.

"The're taking part in the warm up Contest." Vee said.

"So your Trainers are Coordinators?" Sandslash asked.

"Well mine is anyway." Angel smiled.

"Mine is taking part in it for fun but he's entering in the Sinnoh League." Vee grinned.

"Heh must be a brainless idiot to be doing that." Jak chuckled.

"Hey my Trainer is just trying to see what contesting it like thats all." Vee said not liking this guy talk about Davis like that.

"I dont see why. If he's competing in the Sinnoh Leauge why be interested in Contest's thats just stupid if you ask me." Sandslash said shaking his head.

"Argh take that back!" Vee growled as he used Extreme Speed and ran up to Sandslash and used Metal Claw using his left paw but was blocked when Sandslash used Rock Smash with is right claw.

"Feisty are'nt you?" Sandslash asked amussed.

"Lets fix that and show this Riolu some real power. Use Swift." Jak said snapping his right fingers.

Sandslash opened his mouth and fired spinning stars Vee quickly jumped out the way with the attack missing him as he landed back beside Angel.

"Fine lets see you fair against this! Zen Headbutt!" Vee incased himself in blue energy as he soared at Sandslash.

"Meet that with Rollout." Jak ordered as Sandslash rolled himself in a ball spinned forward in place and took off at Vee when their attacks hit the other was trying to push the other back and fourth until they broke off with them skidding back.

"Earthquake." Sandslash raised up is right foot and slammed it on the ground making the earth come up. Vee thrusted his paws on the ground and used Force Palm launching himself in the air as the attack missed him. "Flamethrower now!" Sandslash lifted his head up and fired the flame attack from his mouth as it hit Vee who crossed his arms in a x position.

"Vee!" Angel shouted in worry.

"Im not done yet! Fire Rocket!" Vee swung his arms to the side as the flame surrounded his body in a firey-like aura and launched himself down at Sandslash.

"Hmmm interesting." Sandslash mussed.

"I'll say.." Jak whispered but got a smirk on his face. "Protect." Sandslash made a dome of green energy surrounding his body as Vee slammed into it trying to get through but that was Jak's plan as he saw the flames around Vee starting to fade. "Finish this with Brick Break." When the dome was let down Sandslash reared back his glowing right claw and jabbed it in Vee's chest making him fall back on the ground skidding to Angel's feet.

"Vee are you alright?" Angel asked kneeling down to him.

"Ugh... I think so." Vee said getting up.

"That was pathetic." Sandslash said turning around and walking to his Trainer.

"Your Trainer needs to work better on your skills." Jak turned around and left with Sandslash behind him.

"What a jerk." Angel hissed as she helped up Vee.

"You can say that again." Vee growled.

*Back with the Contest*

"Ok Piplup Whirlpool." Dawn said as Piplup raise up his head and made the giant whirlpool making it stand on his beak. "Now Hydro Pump." Piplup then fired his attack as it went through the whirlpool which was still intact making it spout out looking like a gushing gyser. "Lets finish this with Ice Beam!" Piplup fired his criscrossing beam as they twirled around the whirlpool gyser making it look magestic then it flashed light blue blinding everyone when they could see they were awed by the now frozen whirlpool with the still gyser in it and having the criscross beam sticking in the outside of it. The crowd went wild with applause as Dawn and Piplup left the stage and entered in the waiting room.

"Ok so me, Kari, and Dawn have gone that means only Ash is left." Davis said.

"Yep, pretty much." Dawn smiled.

"Well I should get going." Ash said leaving the room.

"Hey I wonder where Vee and Angel are." Kari wondered looking around the room.

"They should be back cause the appeal rounds are almost over." Piplup said.

"We're right here." Angel said as she and Vee came in the room Davis looked at Vee and felt something was up.

"Hey Vee can I talk to you for a sec?" Davis asked walking towards him.

"Um sure." Vee said as he followed Davis to the far left corner of the wall as he bended down to be eye level with Vee.

"What happend while you and Angel were out?" Davis asked. Vee sighed knowing what Davis was taking about for some reason niether he nor Davis could explain it but ever since they came into the Pokemon world they have been able to understand each other better and tell if something was wrong with the other.

Vee explained what happend to him and Angel when they went out for a walk and encountered Jak and Sandslash and afterwards.

"That guy has some nerve." Davis growled.

"I know. But we'll worry about that another time, you need to focus on the contest." Vee said.

"Right." Davis said they were interupted as they heard Ash give a command as they looked to the screen.

"Ok Pikachu spin and use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumped and landed on his back and spinned around releasing electrical energy doing the whole counter sheild thing. " Now speed it up with Quick Attack." Pikachu spinned faster and faster until he looked like a electral spinning top with static emitting from the ground. "Finish with Volt Tackle in the air." Pikachu then darted to the left then the right and jumps up in the air flying around until he stopped and the electrical trail behind him formed into looking like Rayquaza as it looked like it was roaring with Pikachu still floating on top of the head. Everyone was stupified and roared in excitment.

"Pikachu was right his performance was electrifying." Vee said.

"It was to be expected I mean he and Ash have been at this sorta thing before." Davis chuckled.

As the appeal rounds ended the screen showed all who passed it was Ash, Dawn, Davis, Kari, Zoey, Kenny, and two more people one boy and one girl then they shuffled the pictures to pair up the battles when they stopped it was Davis vs Kenny, Kari vs Zoey, Ash vs the girl, and Davis vs the boy.

"Im gonna enjoy this." Davis muttered as he looked at Kenny who was infront of the screen but then turned his head to look at Davis and they both glared at each other.

"Good luck to you Zoey." Kari said looking at her left.

"Same to you Kari." Zoey said looking at her right.

"Bring on the challengers." Dawn smiled.

"I could'nt agree more." Ash smirked.

*In the stadium*

Kenny and Davis were staring each other down as Marian stood in between them.

"Begin!" She shouted as the timer started.

"Alright Alakazam lets go." Kenny threw the seal Pokeball as a boulder came out only for it to shatter as Alakazam bursted through it and landed.

"Leaf lets bring the heat." Davis threw the seal Pokeball as a fireball came out and when it hit the ground it dispursted showing Leaf standing with his arms crossed.

"Alakazam use Shadow Ball!" Kenny commanded pointing his left finger.

"Right!" Alakazam cross his spoons together and fired the dark orb.

"Leaf you use Energy Ball!" Davis said thrusting out his right fist.

"You got it!" Leaf thrusted his hands forward and fired his green orb from his hands.

"Bullet Seed!"

Leaf reared his head back and fired a barrage on bullet energy at Alakazam pelting on him.

"Fire Blast!"

Alakazam spits out a raging fire attack as it hit Leak in the chest he cringed but didn't move from his spot.

"What the?" Kenny wondered.

"Leaf here is a offspring of a Sceptile and Blaziken meaning fire cant hurt him that much." Davis told him. "Now SkyUppercut then Pound."

Leaf's fists glowed white and he punched Alakazam's face left and right then uppercutted him in the air he jumped up and twirled his tail around to hit him.

"Intercept with Lightscreen!"

Alakazam brung his arms and hands out and made a yellow rectangle energy shield just as Leaf's tail came in contact with it.

"Now knock him down with the Lightscreen using Psychic." Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as did his shield and sended it on Leaf sending him crashing on the ground. "Fire Blast again!" Alakazam fired his flames right on Leaf's back making him groan in pain.

Davis looked at the screen to see he was losing points bit by bit as he was halfway done with Kenny having more than him.

_"There is no way I'm gonna lose to Kenny. I gotta figure out some way but what." _Davis thought in his head trying to think of something to turn this around but as he saw Leaf still pinned under the fire an idea popped in his head. "Leaf remember that combo we did against that Aggron?" He asked his as Leaf looked at him.

"Y-Yeah why?" He asked.

"Lets try that again only this time use Energy Ball." Davis smirked as Leaf got on to what he was implying.

"Got it!" Leaf shouted smiling.

"What are they up to?" Alakazam wondered.

"Stay focus and keep bringing the heat on that Treeko." Kenny told him.

"Heat this!" Leaf grinned as he turned around and fired a Energy Ball from his right hand going through the Fire Blast as it did the flames went around it forming a fireball with a green orb in it. The Fireball slammed into Alakazam's chest making him fall towards the ground but when he opening his eyes he saw Leaf comming at him with his left fist glowing white as he socked Alakazam in the face sending him as Kenny's feet.

"Good job Leaf!" Davis smirked giving him a thumbs up as Leaf gave one back.

"This is'nt over goggle punk!" Kenny growled.

"Thats what you think." Davis countered.

"Your strong but this next one decides it." Alakazam said getting up.

"Fine by me." Leaf said getting ready.

"Fire Blast!"

"Solar Beam!"

Both Pokemon fired their attack slamming into each other creating smoke everwhere as Davis and Kenny covered their eyes when some cleared Leaf was standing but Alakazam was nowhere. Davis saw a figured behind Leaf but he figured Kenny would try to pull that lame sleazy trick as Leaf suddnely turned around when Alakazam came into view behind him with a Shadow Ball in his right hand.

Leaf's fists were glowing as he swung his left left into Alakazam's right making the Shadow Ball fly out of his hand then Leaf reared his right fist back and uppercutted Alakazam under his chin sending him in the air then he slammed on his back groaning, but the before anything else could happend a buzzing sound went off.

"Time!" Marian shouted as she, Davis, Kenny, Leaf, and Alakazam looked at the screen to see Davis had more energy than Kenny as he only had a little left. "And with that Davis and Leaf are the winners of round one!"

Davis smirked as he saw Kenny growl clutching his fists in anger.

"Not much of a newb now am I." He taunted as Kenny only grunted, returned Alakazam and left fumming. "Thanks alot Leaf you were a big help." Davis said crouching down to him as they pounded fists.

"Yeah its what I do." Leaf said winking at Davis.

When they left Zoey and Kari took their place and when they heard a ding they started.

"Ok Amy lets win!" Kari threw her Pokeball with a ribbon covered figure comming when it landed crossed its arms then thrusted them out they seperated showing Amy at ready.

"Curtain Gallade!" Zoey threw her Pokeball with fireworks popping around as a white orb was in the middle but Gallade faded in the picture and landed on his feet.

"You gonna be able to handle this Amy?" Kari asked her thinking she would'nt be able to handle battling a Gallade with her parents and everything.

"I'll try cant let my past stop me from doing what I gotta do." Amy said determined even though she was a little sad she was facing a Gallade but she was reminding herself it was'nt her father.

"Alright Gallade use Magical Leaf!" Zoey commanded.

"Right away!" Gallade said as he jumped up thrusted his arms forwards as a green orb formed infront of his hands and fired circling energy sickles at Amy.

"Amy run up and use Psychic." Kari said.

"Got it." Amy ran towards the attack glowing blue when it was close enough to her a dust cloud appeared but then some of the Magical Leaf attacks came out when the cloud disappeared Amy was showing standing tall without a scratch still glowing blue but she had a Magical Leaf sickle on each of her wrists smiling.

"Impressive using my Gallade's Magical Leaf like that." Zoey smiled.

"Thanks thought I could be creative with my opponents move." Kari smiled back.

"Alright Gallade Psycho Cut!" Zoey said pointing her right finger.

"Ok Amy Magical Psychic Blade!" Kari shouted swifting her left arm.

Amy ran towards Gallade who's arms glowed light blue and the two Pokemon collided their right arms together getting in a power struggle they jumped back from one another only to go back and match each other slash after slash in a heated battle.

"Use Psychic!" Both Coordinators said.

Both Pokemon went up in the air and collided in blue energy all around the battle field at each other when they landed both had a few scratches on them but were still good to go.

"Vaccum Wave!"

Gallade's arms were covered in swirling winds then he thrusted them forward they blew into Amy making her skid back until it lifted her off her feets and slammed her into the wall behind Kari as she slid down to the ground.

"Amy are you ok?" Kari asked turning to her.

"Still good to go." Amy groaned rising up on her feet.

"Good now Psyshock!"

Still glowing blue Amy flew herself at Gallade until she was in his face reared her arms back and fired her blob of psychic power right in his face making him stumble back she then raised up her right arm and slashed him in the chest and slashed downward his head with her left.

"Gallade hang in there." Zoey said.

"Trying to." Gallade groaned as his eyes glowed blue and pushed Amy away from him.

"Great now use Signal Beam!"

"Counter with Psybeam!"

Amy fired a rainbow beam from her hands while Gallade fired one from his chest at the two meet each other pushing the other back and fourth until it was a dead lock trying to see which one would break through first. It was Gallade's as his bursted through Amy's luckliy for her she dodged out the way but that didn't save her from Gallade's Psycho Cut as he fired the light blue crescent and they pelted into Amy as she fell on the ground on her back.

"Magical Leaf Gallade."

Gallade thrusted his arms and fired as the attacks came closer to Amy who got up.

"Come on Amy I know you can pull through." Kari said with full confidence.

"I wont lose now!" Amy shouted as her horns glowed blue and she fired a hot blue energy wave looking like sound waves from her mouth. When they hit Gallade's Magical Leaf the force made them go in the opposite direction as both attacks hit Gallade who skidded back while grunting in pain.

*In the waiting room*

"What was that?" Davis asked as he Ash and Dawn were watching Kari and Zoey's battle and saw Amy display that move.

"I think that was Psywave." Dawn said.

*Back to the battle*

"Now Amy finish this with Magical Psychic Blade!" Kari shouted pointing her left finger.

"With plessure!" Amy exclaimed running then using her psychic power she launched the Magical Leaf on her left arm forward as it hit Gallade's chest and when Amy was closed enough she jumped then uppercutted him under the chin with her right blade making him lift off the ground and slammed on his back knocked out.

"Gallade is unable to battle which means the victor is Kari and her Ralts." Marian said waving her arms towards them.

"Amazing job Amy!" Kari said as she ran to her crouch down and gave her a hug with Amy hugging back.

"Thanks Kari." Amy giggled.

"Great battle today Kari. If you keep that up you'll go far in future Contests." Zoey said walking towrds her and extending out her right hand.

"Thank Zoey I had fun battling you. Your good just like Dawn said you were." Kari said shaking Zoey's with her own right hand.

"You were very brave today little one." Amy who was by Kari's left leg turned to see Gallade standing infront of her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused tilting her head.

"For putting your feelings and hurt aside to be able to fight for Kari." Gallade said bending down to her.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked shocked.

"You forget our kind is the emotion Pokemon." Gallade chuckled.

"Oh right." Amy sweatdropped.

"Anyway I aplogize for bringing bad memories for you. But you showed today you truly are putting your past behind and trying to move forward."

"Thanks. I know its what my parents would've wanted me to do. Plus being with Kari, Davis, Leaf and the rest helps me forget and give me new purpose."

"Well Im glad for that. I hope you finally be at peace."

"I will be. I appreciate your concern."

"Your welcome Amy the Ralts." Gallade raised up his right hand and put it on Amy's head as she smiled he then got up and left with Zoey.

The other two battle went by pretty quick with Ash's Gible beating the girl's Skorupi and Dawn's Buneary beating the boy's Surskit when all was done Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari were just relaxing in the waiting room to find out who would go against who.

"Hey guys I just thought of something." Davis said raising from a couch he was laying on.

"What's up?" Ash asked who was sitting in the other couch.

"With each city and Contest we come across we should only let Kari or Dawn enter it."

"How come?" Dawn asked confused sitting next to Ash.

"I think I get it. If me and Dawn are ever in the same Contest the same thing could happen like it did here and only one of us would leave here with a Ribbon." Kari explained as she was sitting on the arm of the couch Davis was resting his head on.

"When you look at it that way it would be safer if we did that." Pikachu said resting on Ash's lap.

"Yeah avoid any longer distractions." Vee said on the arm of the couch where Davis' feet were.

"Well now we have a game plan." Piplup said on Dawn's lap.

"Sure enough." Angel standing beside Kari's left leg.

"Ok folks we're ready." Marian said on the tv gaining the gangs attention. "Lets announce who will be paired up against who in the semi-finals." The screen showed four cards then they fliped over showing Davis vs Ash and Kari vs Dawn.

"Well this should be interesting." Ash smiled.

"This could go either way." Davis grinned.

"Yeah but none of us are gonna hold back." Kari smirked.

"No we're not, gonna go all out." Dawn grinned.

*In the stadium*

"Ok Contestants begin!" Marian shouted as the timer started.

"Leaf/Gible I choose you!" Davis and Ash shouted throwing their Pokeballs and released their Pokemon as Leaf stood with his arms crossed and Gible emerged with his right fist on the ground.

"Start this off with Sky Uppercut!" Davis shouted.

"Meet that with Rock Smash!" Ash commanded.

Both Leaf and Gible rushed at one another with their right or left fist glowing white and they collided their fists together making a sonic boom as they skided back.

"Energy Ball!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Leaf cupped his hands together and fired the green ball from his hands as Gible opened his mouth and fired the turqoise ball when both attacks hit it made smoke covering the whole field when the smoke cleared it showed Leaf but no sign of Gible.

"Where's Gible?" Davis asked.

"I dont know." Leaf growled tensing up.

"Now!" Ash yelled and beneathe Leaf's feet came Gible as he uppercutted his under his chin making him go up in the air.

"Leaf get it together!" Davis hollered.

"R-Right!" Leaf groaned backflipping and getting himself together in the air.

"Ok then now use Bullet Seed!" Davis said thrusting out his right hand.

"You got it." Leaf concentrated a yellow orb in his mouth and fired a barrage of bullets as they pelted on Gible.

"Draco Meteor lets go!" Ash raised up his right fist.

Gible concentrated orange energy in the center of his chest then a orange orb came out of his mouth and skyrocketed in the air and dispursted into millions of spears as they came down.

"Leaf dodge." Leaf rushed in and kept moving left and right dodging all of the spears that crashed on the ground. "Alright now Bullet Seed." Leaf jumped and fired his attack in Gible's face. "Follow up with Energy Ball." When Leaf landed he ran up to Gible thrusted his hands forward and fired right in his chest. "Sweep under him then use Sky Uppercut." Leaf crouched down swung to the left using Pound under Gible's legs making him fall on his back then Leaf jumped up raised up his glowing right fist and slammed it on Gible's gut making him scream in pain.

"Come on Gible shake it off!" Ash said encouragely.

"Get off me!" Gible groaned as he punched Leaf in the right side of his face using Rock Smash knocking him off Gible as he slid across the ground but backflipped and got back up as did Gible who was breathing a little hard. "This is not over!" Gible shouted as he started to glow.

"Gible?" Ash asked.

"He's evolving." Leaf said as Gible's figure grew and expanded until the light went down and Gabite was standing in his place.

"So that evolving." Davis breathed in awe.

"Ok Gabite lets turn this battle around!" Ash shouted all pumped up.

"And I know just how to do that!" Gabite smirked as he opened his mouth and purple flames shot out of it towards Leaf.

"Leaf block it with Sky Uppercut!" Davis shouted.

"Gotcha!" Leaf said as he brung his glowing hands and arms in a x position when the flames hit him he started skiding back until he dropped to his left knee but was still holding on till the flames blew past him incasing him in the attack. When the flames died down it showed Leaf with a few brusies and smoke comming off his arms and hand but he was ok. "What the Heatran hell was that?" Leaf asked panting.

"I think that was a Dragon Rage." Davis muttered as Leaf stood up.

"I have one more surprise." Gabite smiled as he was engulfed in blue energy and skyrocketed towards Leaf and rammed into his gut and flew the both of them up in the air.

_"That was a Dragon Rush!"_ Leaf shouted in his head with his right eye opened and his left one closed as he was falling head first while Gabite was falling on his feet.

"Leaf I know your better than this! Come on and show him what a Treeko from a Sceptile and Blaziken can do!" Davis shouted at him making Leaf tense up.

"I WILL!" Leaf roared straighting himself up glaring hard at Gabite as both his feet were engulfed in flames shocking everyone in the stadium.

"What the?!" Gabite and Marian gawked out.

"What's that?!" Davis asked.

"That's Blaze Kick!" Ash shouted.

Leaf rushed at Gabite and kicked him in the gut with his right foot then across his face with his left foot then flipped and kicked him in the back of his head with both feet making him fall to the ground but he glided and landed on his feet infront of Ash. When Leaf landed infront of Davis the flames on his legs extinguished but he suddenly raised up his head with his body glowing red next thing you know he shot out a big flamming attack right at Gabite that hit his chest making him fall down.

"That one was Overheat!" Davis exclaimed but saw Leaf fall on his right knee panting hard. "You alright Leaf?"

"Im fine. Lets win this." Leaf said getting up.

"Ok then." Davis smiled.

"What about you Gabite?" Ash asked as Gabite got up.

"Lets do it." Gabit said.

"Alright." Ash smiled.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Overheat!"

Both Pokemon fired purple flames and big orange flames from their mouths as the two moves clashed and exploded making smoke cover the floor but everyone could still see.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Blaze Kick!"

Gabite skyrocketed in blue energy while Leaf ran with his feet blazing in fire he then jumped and stuck out both feet as they smash into each other pushing back and fourth until they made a second explosion making more smoke spreading the battle field.

"ROCK SMASH!"

"SKY UPPERCUT!"

They raised back their glowing left claw and right fist and slammed them together as they shinned and exploded covering the whole field and Ash and Davis in smoke as everyone in the stadium covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared everyone Ash and Davis saw Gabite and Leaf laying on the ground on their stomachs knocked out.

"With both Contestants' Pokemon knocked out this battle ends in a draw. Meaning niether one will advance." Marian stated as silence filled the stadium but neather the less everyone exploded in cheers and applause from the amazing match they just witnessed as Davis and Ash walked and crouched down to their groaning and waking Pokemon.

"You did a great job Leaf." Davis smiled patting him on his back.

"Thanks Davis." Leaf grinned sitting up.

"You did too Gabite. And nice job evolving." Ash smiled rubbing his head.

"No prob." Gabite chuckled getting up.

In the waiting room the girls watched the whole battle from start to finish and could only smile at the boys.

"Well they certainly got the crowd roaring." Kari giggled.

"Yeah but we'll put on a better performance." Dawn chuckled.

Back in the stadium the boys with Pikachu and Vee in there laps were waiting for the girls to come out.

"I cant wait to see how this will turn out." Davis grinned.

"I know right." Vee laughed.

"The're getting ready." Pikachu said.

"Here we go." Ash smiled as Dawn and Kari made their way on to the field and as Marian gave them the go neither waited a minute later.

"Amy/Buneary spotlight!" Kari and Dawn threw their Pokeballs and released their Pokemon as Amy stood ready while Buneary was hopping for action.

"Amy use Psybeam!" Kari shouted.

"Dodge and use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn commanded.

As Amy fired her rainbow beam from her hands Buneary hopped to the left making the attack missed as she hopped to Amy with her ears glowing rainbow and she punched Amy left and right as she stumbled back.

"Throw her off you with Psyshock!"

Amy reared her right hand back and slammed her blob of psychic power in Buneary's gut making her skid back.

"Use Bounce!" Dawn said thrusting out her left hand.

"Counter using Psychic!" Kari said swifting her right hand.

"Here I come!" Amy shouted glowing blue and flying forward.

"Right back at ya!" Buneary shouted launching herself on her feet then flipped so her feet were infront of her.

They slammed into each other only to get knocked back to their Trainers feet on their backs but they rose back up.

"Psychic again!"

"You got it!" Amy glowed blue with Buneary doing the same as she thrusted her right hand up and made Buneary skyrocket in the air.

"Buneary use Ice Beam!"

"Gotcha Dawn!" Buneary raised up her head and fired her crisscrossed beam at Amy's feet freezing her to her waist trapping her.

"Amy!" Kari shouted in concern.

"Ok Buneary show them your new move!" Dawn smiled.

"Ok, Flash Cannon!" Buneary formed a white orb in her mouth and fired a white beam right at Amy as the ice around her shattered making her slam into the wall.

"W-Well that was something." Amy groaned as she floated off the wall.

"Nice one with Buneary learning Flash Cannon." Kari grinned.

"Thanks she learned it when Pikachu explained what happend to Amy and she went ballistic. Thus her learning Flash Cannon." Dawn giggled as Buneary landed on the ground.

"Now fire!" Both girled shouted as Amy and Buneary fired Psybeam and Ice Beam at each other canceling them out. The two of them went at each other using Psychic and Bounce and when they were about to hit the timer went off making them stop as they and the girls looked to see their energy bars were exactly the same half near empty.

"This match also ends in a draw!" Marian shouted.

_"Is'nt this a little bit ironic." _Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari thought in their heads.

Meanwhile Marian was talking into her headset with her superior's about the situation until they came to a conclusion.

"Well after much consideration it appears both Dawn and Kari both win." She said as everyone cheered in agreement. "Also that means Ash and Davis will be the runner-ups."

When all four were on the field Dawn and Kari were given each a Special Ribbon gold diamond with three pink ribbons at the botom that counted as a ribbon entery in the contest. And Ash and Davis were given Pokemon power food that would make their Pokemon's strength increase, when it was all over and done with Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Zoey, Davis, Kari, Vee, and Angel were standing outside the Contest Hall.

"Well you guys did alright for your first Contests." Zoey said looking at Davis and Kari.

"It was alot of fun." Davis chuckled.

"No doubt." Kari giggled.

"Well now that me and Kari have one ribbon each we only need four more." Dawn smiled.

"Next is me and Davis getting our badges." Ash grinned raising up his balled up fists.

"Well I wish you all the best of luck. I gotta get going." Zoey waved as she walked off with the other waving goodbye.

"Today was eventful." Piplup said on Dawn's head.

"Got that right." Pikachu said on Ash's left shoulder.

"Your that Riolu I saw in the forest." Someone on the group's left said as they turned to the voice and saw it was Jak and Sandslash which made Vee and Angel growl at them.

"Its you!" They growled.

"What is it?" Kari asked confused.

"Is that the guy you said that you and Angel encountered?" Davis asked looking at Jak.

"Yeah I am and Im guessing that Riolu is yours." Jak asked with Davis nodding his head. "Well I can see he's definatly not much."

"What?" Davis asked trying not to growl as the others shot Jak angery glares.

"You heard me your Pokemon is'nt very tough and neither is that Treeko of yours you used in the Contest I saw on screen."

"My Pokemon are plenty of strong."

"Im sure they are for a weakling."

"Im pretty skilled pal."

"How many Pokemon you've got?"

"Two."

"Tch, four. That's not much."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Jak. You?"

"Davis."

"Well Davis you better up your game otherwise you'll stink worse than what a Trainer you are now."

"Im just fine where Im at now."

Suddenly Vee and Sandslash ran at each other as slammed Metal Claw and Rock Smash together as the force and wind of the blows made everyone else except Davis and Jak skid back, Vee and Sandslash jumped back at their Trainers feet. Davis and Jak continued to look at each other hard until Jak turned and left with Sandslash following behind him.

"We'll see loser." Jak said as he and Sanslash left the groups eye sight.

"He's worser than Paul." Ash growled.

"Didn't think it was possible." Dawn muttered.

"That guy's a jerk." Kari gritted.

Davis continued to look were Jak left as Vee looked up at him knowing he and Davis were thinking the exact same thing.

"Guess I got a rival now." Davis whispered.

* * *

**D-nasty: And stop, there was Episode 3.**

**Amy: Very nice with the performances and battles.**

**Buneary: Yeah you gave everyone a knew move.**

**D-nasty: Hey this stuff was'nt easy you know.**

**Leaf: We'll take your word for it. *chuckles***

**Pikachu: Anyway stay tune for Chapter 2 or Episode 4. Which ever you prefer.**


	2. Rocking the Gym

**D-nasty: Well its just me this time here to give you Episode 4. So here we go.**

* * *

***Theme Song***

**On a road far from home**

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon go through a portal and land on a grassy field morphing into their new forms and clothes

**But you don't have to feel alone**

They look up and see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup letting out their hands as they grabbed them

**Brave and strong**

Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel standing back to back surrounded by wild Zangoon's look at each other smirking

**Together we will be**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari lay around each other looking at the stars in the night sky smiling

**It's our destiny!**

The gang stand on a hill looking at the horizon

**We will be heroes**

Dawn jumped up having Piplup fire BubbleBeam

**We can change the world if we try**

Kari guarding a Pichu as Angel used Slash across a wild Ursaring's face

**I go where you go**

Davis lands on the ground and he see's Vee slash a boulder with Metal Claw as he looked back and smirked with Davis smiling back at him

**Forever friends you and I**

Ash pated Pikachu on the head then he jumped off and fired Thunderbolt

**We will be heroes!**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari open up their Pokeball's as light shined out everywhere

**Sinnoh Adventures pokemon**

The scene changed to the night sky to the gang in a forest around a fire and their all laughing.

* * *

**Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari with Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel on their right shoulders or head jumped out of a Pokeball as the background turned white when they landed smiling.**

**(Ash's Voice) Episode 4 Rocking the Gym**

* * *

"Alright Vee, Metal Claw!" Davis shouted.

"Take this!" Vee said as he reared his right paw back and slashed in across a male Combusken's face.

You see on our gangs way towards Oreburgh City Davis came across a wild Combusken and he decided to catch it. It knew the following moves: Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, and SonicBoom.

"Your pretty good but Im better!" Combusken smirked. "Fire Punch!" Combusken covered his claws in fire and ran to Vee as he punched through Vee's Metal Claw due it being a Steel type move and punched him in the chest making him fall on his back skidding scross the ground back to Davis' feet.

"You alright?" Davis asked kneeling down to Vee as he raised up on his elbows.

"Y-Yeah I'll be just fine." He groaned getting up.

"Mega Kick!" Combusken shouted as he leaped with both of his legs glowing white.

"Counter with Forcepalm!" Davis said as Vee rushed at Combusken and both paws collided with both legs but Vee then blasted energy at Combusken making him go up in the air. "Now go Pokeball!" Davis tossed his Pokeball at Combusken as it hit his chest sucking him in as the ball clicked in Davis' right hand. "Cool this guy's mine."

"Yeah though the guys a bit of a brute." Vee said rubbing his left shoulder looking at Davis.

"How much longer till we get to Oreburgh City?" Piplup asked.

"Actually we're near the place cause I can see it." Pikachu said on the edge of a cliff. The others walked towards the cliff joining him as they saw said Oreburgh City.

"Its good to be back here." Ash smiled.

"So this is where Ash and Davis will get their badges." Kari said.

"Yep and rest assured Roark wont be easy." Dawn said.

"Fine by me the harder the challenge the more fun it'll be." Davis smirked.

"Is it me or is Davis liking the battling here?" Angel asked Vee.

"Well of course he is cause he knows that thats there no life on the line. Fighting here is kinda like a sport in the right hands. Frankely Im liking the battling here too." Vee chuckled.

"Well lets get going." Ash said as the gang started moving.

In the bushes away from the group we see Jesse, James, and Meowth as they rose up spying on our fair group.

"Well well well looks like our little kiddies are on their way to get their badges." Jessie giggled.

"Which means it'll give us the perfect chance to strike and obtain their Pokemon." James grinned.

"And we'll be in bathing in the dough." Meowth snickered.

"Big money spin epic win!" The three sang.

When they entered Oreburgh City Davis was anxious to get to the Gym he was so pumped up he knock into someone making Davis stumble back.

"Oops sorry about.." Davis trailed off as he saw the person he bumped into. It was Jak.

"Jeez clumsy much?" Jak asked in a not care tone with his hands in his pockets.

"No Im just excited to go and get my badge." Davis said trying to keep his voice calm as the others stood back and watched with angry expression's on their face.

"Hmph you are slow." Jak smirked pulling out his badge case and opened it showing Davis he already gotten the Coal Badge.

"That's the badge from the gym." Davis said straring at it.

"Yep, try not to be disappointed when you lose." Jak walked past Davis and brushed his shoulder roughly against his as he walked off.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Kari huffed.

"I dont know." Dawn muttered.

"Does'nt matter I'll show him eventually." Davis said under his breathe before a smiled appeared on his face. "Now lets go and get my badge!" He dashed off in high energy before he stopped and turned around to face Ash. "By the way Ash, where exactly is the Gym?" He asked sheepishly making Ash chuckled and everyone else dropping anime style.

"Hehe I'll show ya." Ash smiled as the group walked off to the Gym.

When they reached it they walked through the door to see Roark walking with a waterbottle in his hand.

"Hey Roark!" Ash smiled and waved at him getting his attention as he looked to the group.

"Ash, Dawn its good to see you guys again." Roark smiled at them.

"Sure is." Dawn smiled.

"New friends of yours?" Roark asked pointing to Davis and Kari.

"Yep Im Davis and this is Kari." Davis said introducing himself and gestured to Kari.

"Hello there." Kari waved.

"And we're their Pokemon Vee the Riolu and Angel the Sneasel." Vee introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Roark smiled before he looked at Ash. "So I guess you've come to get your badge as well?"

"Me and Davis." Ash corrected.

"Well Im already for it." Roark walked towards the Gym with everyone else following him. When they arrived in it Roark turned to Ash and Davis. "So who will be first?"

"How about you Ash, after all Im still new to the whole Gym Battle thing. This way I'll be able to see how one is like." Davis said to Ash.

"Ok you got yourself a deal." Ash smiled.

"Ok then." Roark said as he and Ash got into positions while everyone else took their seats in the stands. "Ready Ash?"

"You know it." Ash said.

"The battle with Roark the Gym Leader against Ash Ketchum will now begins, Trainers Start!" The referee said waving both arms.

"Lets rock and roll Golem!" Roark threw his Pokeball and out came a Golem.

"Im ready to battle!" Golem shouted flexing his arms.

"A Golem huh?" Kari said taking out her white Pokedex at pointing at it at Golem.

"Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger." The Pokedex said sounding like Angewomon's voice.

"Never thought I would hear my own voice in a device." Angel mussed as Vee chuckled.

"So your Geodude evolved huh?" Ash asked.

"Thats right Ash." Roark smiled.

"Ok then, Buizel I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball and out came Buizel with his arms crossed.

"Bring it!" Buizel smirked.

"Here we go." Davis grinned.

"Lets see how you Gym Battle." Vee said.

"Golem Rock Tomb!" Roark said.

"Ok!" Golem cupped his hands forward and formed a giant rock bringing it over his head before throwing it at Buizel.

"Buizel dodge using Aqua Jet!" Ash said.

"You got it!" Buizel let water spiral around himself before he leaped to the left dodging the big boulder, he then rocketed towards Golem to hit him.

"Ok Golem lets see what we can do about that. Use Rollout!" Golem went curled himself up rolled in place and went straight for Buizel as their two moves hit. "Now Seismic Toss!" Golem broke out of his curled up form grabbed Buizel pinning his arms to his side backflipped and plumeted them both to the ground but not before Golem let go of Buizel as he jumped back to Roark with Buizel slamming in the ground.

"Buizel!" Ash shouted.

"I dont understand, when Rollout is a Rock type move so when it his Buizel's Aqua Jet should'nt that have canceled it?" Kari wondered.

"Thats not the case Kari." Davis said gaining their attention.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"He means that when Rollout Golem was still spinning meaning whatever water was getting on Golem was just spinned off which means Golem did'nt get as much damage as he should have." Vee explained.

"Damn clever move." Angel said.

Buizel got up off the ground with a few bruises but still good to go.

"Hidden Power Golem!" Roark commanded.

Golem's body was engulfed in yellow energy before three light blue orb formed in front of him, he then thrusted his hands out make the orbs shoot at Buizel.

"Ok Buizel SonicBoom and then Water Gun!" Ash commanded swifting his left arm.

Buizel swung his tails around launching his attack slash attack when he came forwards he then spewed rushing water from his mouth into the SonicBoom making both attacks crush threw the orbs and into Golem letting him get a double hit.

"Golem Rock Tomb now!"

"I dont think so, Buizel Ice Punch lets go!"

As Golem raised up his hands forming the giant rock Buizel ran up to him with his fists covered in ice energy and just as Golem finished the rock Buizel was right under him and punched Golem in the chest with his right fist and uppercutted him under his chin with his left fist. Due to being hit Golem lost in concentration making the rock fall on him but Buizel dodged out the way just in time making a dustcloud, when it disappeared Golem was laying on his stomach knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Buizel wins." The referee said.

"Good job Buizel." Ash smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Nothing to it." Buizel smirked looking back at him raising up his left fist.

"Good job my friend." Roark said returning Golem to his Pokeball.

"Alright that was an awesome battle." Davis said.

"Yeah but Roark's not done yet." Piplup said.

"Ok come on out Steelix!" Roark threw out a Pokeball and out came Steelix.

"A Steelix." Davis said bringing out his blue Pokedex.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Strengthened by the pressure and intense heat of living underground, its body is stronger than steel." The Pokedex said sounding like Flamedramon's voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" Vee asked as Angel giggled.

"Looks like Roark's Onix evolved." Dawn said.

"You still good to go Buizel?" Ash asked him.

"Im all set." Buizel replied getting ready.

"Ok use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Buizel incased himself in water and rushed at Steelix.

"Steelix Screech!"

Steelix reared his head back and roared making Buizel attack stopped as he was slammed into the ground.

"Double-Edge!"

"Counter with Ice Punch!"

Steelix glowed yellow and rushed forward as Buizel thrusted his right ice powered fist as the two attacks slammed into each other.

"Slam!"

Steelix brought up his tail and swung it at Buizel knocking him in the air.

"Stealth Rock, then use Dragon-Breath!"

When Steelix made a multitude of rock slabs stick out of the ground he raised up his head and fired green-yellow flames as the attack engulfed Buizel.

"Buizel no!"

"Now finish him with Screech!"

"Bye-bye!" Steelix reared his head back roared his attack hitting Buizel as he soared past Ash and hit the wall behind him when he fell he was knocked out.

"And the victor goes to Steelix." The referee said.

"Thanks Buizel rest easy." Ash said returning Buizel and faced Roark. "Ok Infernape come on!" He threw the Pokeball letting his Fire Monkey Pokemon out.

"Nice to see you again Roark." Infernape smiled.

"Was'nt you that little Chimchar that belonged to Paul?" Roark asked.

"Lets just say Im under a better team." Infernape smirked.

"Ok then lets get started." Roark grinned as four small rocky slabs came out and crash into Infernape making smoke when it cleared he small injuries on his arms but otherwise ok. "Steelix start this off with Double-Edge!" Steelix flew towards Infernape glowing yellow.

"Infernape Mach Punch!" Ash said.

Infernape's fists glowed white running to Steelix as he slammed his right fist into Steelix's face making him fly backwards skidding across the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dragon-Breath!"

Both Pokemon fired red and greenish yellow flames from their mouthes as they hit one another cancelling them out.

"Stone Edge!" Roark commanded.

Steelix made rocks fly around him before firing them as they pelted Infernape.

"Screech now!"

Steelix roared making Infernape skid back across the ground.

"Quick use Dig!" Ash said quickly.

Infernape jumped up and digged into the ground.

"Bring him out using Slam." Roark said.

"Flare Blitz lets go!" Ash shouted.

Blue flames started comming out of the ground until right under Steelix bursted Inernape as he rammed under his chin creating an explosion making smoke cover the whole field, when it cleared Steelix was on the ground knocked out while Infernape was standing with blue sparks going over his body.

"Inernape wins." The referee said as Roark returned Steelix.

"Ok Rampardos come on!" Roark relased Rampardos as he stomped his right foot ready.

_"Ok Rampardos is a Rock type so none of Infernape's flame attacks will work. Meaning the only moves that will work are Mach Punch and Dig. And he's already exhausted from fighting off Steelix, gotta finish this now." _Ash thought in his head.

"Infernape Mach Punch lets go!" Ash said.

"Im on it!" Infernape's fists glowed white then he rushed at Rampardos.

"I knew you was gonna do that Ash." Roark smiled.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Rampardos Earthquake!" Roark shouted swifting his left arm.

"Gotcha!" Rampardos lifted up his left foot and slammed it in the ground making boulders rise up and slam into Infernape's chest.

"Infernape hit Rampardos with Flame Wheel!" Ash said.

Infernape straightend himself and bended his head forward spinning at the fire on his head swirled around in flames as he went to the Dinosaur Pokemon.

"Counter with Zen Headbutt!" Roark said.

Rampardos ran up to the Flame Wheel attack with the top of his head glowing blue, when they hit each other Rampardos burst through and hit Infernape in his chest making him skid back holding it with his left hand.

"Finish him, use Head Smash!"

Rampardos' body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura and ran to towards the fire monkey.

"Use Mach Punch quick!"

Still holding on to his chest Infernape's right fist glowed reared it back and slammed it into Rampardos' head trying to hold on but it was too mush as Rampardos brushed past Infernape's fist and slammed into his chest. Infernape groaned in pain fell on his knees and collapsed on the floor.

"Rampardos wins." The referee said as Ash returned Infernape.

"So now they both have one Pokemon each." Angel said.

"Yeah and Rampardos barely took any damage." Kari said.

"Lets hope Ash can win this." Davis muttered.

"Alright then.." Ash clutched his Pokeball in his right hand and threw it. "Gabite come on!" When the ball opened Gabite was at the ready for battle.

"Only one will walk away the winner." Gabite smirked.

"Then bring it on little one." Rampardos smiled.

"Lets go Gabite you can do it!" Pikachu cheered raising up his right fist in the air by Ash's side.

"Ok then Rampardos Zen Headbutt lets go!" Roark said raising up his left hand.

"Gabite Rock Smash!" Ash shouted raising up both fists.

"Ok!" Both Pokemon ran forward as Rampardos' head glowed blue and Gabite's right claw glowed white as the two's attacks slammed in to each other making a sonicboom and for wind to go everywhere as Ash and Roark shielded their eyes.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Both fired red and purple flames from their mouths as they meet in a clash pushing back and fourth.

"Ok then now Gabite, Dragon Rush!"

Gabite encased himself in blue energy and rammed in Rampardos' gut knocking him on the ground.

"Damn with Rampardos being occupied using Zen Headbutt and Flamethrower he was open for a third hit." Roark muttered.

"Ok Gabite now Dig." Ash smiled.

"Digging!" Gabite shouting as he jumped up and into the ground.

"Oh no you dont! Rampardos Earthquake!" Roark smirked raising his right fist.

"You got it!" Rampardos lifted his left foot and slammed it on the ground making it shake, boulders rised from the ground until the force of the attack made Gabite shoot out from it and land on his back groaning in pain.

"Shit that hurt!" Gabite griped.

"And its only gonna get worse. Rampardos Head Smash!" Rampardos rushed at a down Gabite.

"Dodge it!" Gabite rolled to the left out the way with Rampardos skidding to a stop. "Now use Dig!" Gabite backflipped and dove into the ground.

"He's doing that again?" Vee asked.

"Does'nt he know the same thing will happen again?" Piplup said.

"I dont think it will." Dawn smiled.

"Use Earthquake to draw him out." Roark smirked.

"Get ready to say ouch." Rampardos grinned lifting up his left foot.

"Perfect." Ash smiled. "Now Draco Meteor!"

The ground rumbled from underneath until multiple orange arrow came from the ground everywhere as three came under Rampardos hitting him in the chest making him go up in the air.

"Hang in there buddy, wait till Gabite comes out to strike!" Roark instructed.

"Ok." Rampardos gritted.

"Too late for that." Rampardos looked behind him to see Gabite right there with a Dragon Pulse cupped in his claws. "Game over." Gabite smirked and thrusted the attack making smoke appear as Gabite and Rampardos came out of it, Gabite landed on his feet, Rampardos landed on his left side knocked out.

"Rampardos is unable to able, Gabite wins. Which means the victor is Ash Ketchum." The referee said waving his hand to Ash.

"Alright we won!" Ash smiled raising up his right fist.

"Yeah!" Gabite cheered as he jumped on Ash and started nibbling his head.

"Ok ok I get it Gabite!" Ash laughed trying to get Gabite off him.

"Excellent battle Ash, for more impressive than our first one." Roark said walking to him as Gabite got off standing by Ash's side.

"Thanks Roark." Ash smiled.

"And here is the Coal Badge." Roark said handing it to him.

"Awesome." Ash putted the badge in his case then putted it in his pocket.

"Well Ash won." Kari smiled.

"Yep now Davis has to win." Angel said looking at him.

"You know I will." Davis smirked raising up his left fist.

"Let me heal my Pokemon first then I'll battle your friend." Roark said as Ash nodded his head.

A couple of minutes after Roark and Davis were in place getting ready.

"The battle with Roark the Gym Leader against Davis Motomiya will begin."

"Ok Furno lets get aquainted!" Davis tossed his blue Pokeball as he released the Combusken he caught this morning.

"Hmph!" Furno grunted crossing his arms and turning his head.

"Whats wrong, is it the new nickname I gave ya?" Davis asked tilting his head.

"No, Im just waiting for my opponent so I can stomp on them." Furno said gruffly making everyone sweatdrop.

"I have a feeling this will not end well." Pikachu muttered sitting next to Ash.

"MmmHmmMmmHmmm." Piplup and Angel nodded his head.

"Um..." Roark started pointing at him.

"Caught him this morning." Davis said.

"Ah." Roark said understanding. "Lets go Steelix!" Roark released his rocky Snake Pokemon.

"Get ready to rumble." Steelix smiled.

"Oh Im ready." Furno smirked.

"Begin!" The referee waved his hands.

"Ok Furno.." Davis started out.

"Mega Kick!" Furno jumped at Steelix with his right foot glowing.

"Huh? Wait!" Davis said.

"Steelix Screech!" Roark said as Steelix roared sending Furno on to the ground making him groan in pain.

"Why you.." Furno growled.

"Furno just.." Davis tried to say.

"Flamethrower!" Furno spewed fire from his mouth at Steelix but he blocked it with his tail. "Grrrrr. Fire Punch!" Furno ran to Steelix and punched rapidlly at his chest only,

It was'nt doing much making everyone sweatdrop... again.

"I should be doing something." Furno grunted.

"Hey will you just listen to Davis!" Vee shouted jumped up flaying his arms and legs around.

"I know what Im doing! I dont need to listen to you!" Furno looked back.

_"This reminds me of Charizard/Mamoswine when he didn't listen to me." _Ash and Dawn thought in their head with eyes lided.

"Roark." Steelix said looking back at his Trainer pleadingly.

"Just end it using Slam." Roark said covering his face.

"Ok." Steelix raised up his tail over Furno's head making him stop his attack and looked up.

"Oh Suicune." He muttered as the tail slammed into him covering him up when Steelix lifted up his tail it showed Furno was knocked out underneath,

"Um Combusken is unable to battle, the winner is Steelix?" The referee said.

"That was very one-sided." Davis muttered facepalming himself.

"That was embarassing." Kari said.

"Yep." Angel said.

"Hey Um Davis dont worry these kinda things happen to Trainers all the time." Roark said as Davis returned Furno.

"I guess." Davis sighed. _"But I am so having a talk with Furno when this is over." _Davis thought in his head as he looked down at Vee. "You wanna go pal?"

"How about you give Leaf a try before me." Vee suggested.

"Ok good enough. Come on Leaf!" Davis released him from the Pokemon as Leaf appeared with his left knee on the ground with his right knee up while his right arm was over it.

"Please tell me you at least listen." Steeliz said not wanting another event like Furno.

"Trust me I do." Leaf reassured raising up.

"Leaf SkyUppercut!" Davis raised up his right hand.

Leaf's fists glowed as he sprinted up to Steelix jumped up and punched him on the left side of his face making him skid back.

"That Treeko's pretty strong." Roark smiled. "Steelix Double-Edge Leaf when he lands."

"Alright." Steelix glowed yellow and rushed to Leaf as he landed.

"Stop it with Pound!" Davis shouted.

"Right." Leaf twirled around and his tail contacted with Steelix's head making them skid back til they haulted.

"Your pretty strong for a little guy." Steelix smirked.

"Heehee thanks." Leaf grinned.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Leaf fired his bullet attack as they pelted Steelix's face.

"Dragon-Breath!" Steelix fired his firey attack as they burnt Leaf's and hit Leaf on the back pushing his down on the ground.

"Keep it up Steelix." Roark smiled.

"Now Leaf break through!" Davis shouted as Leaf got up on his feet yelled and dispursed the flames on him as well as stopping the attack.

"Whoa!" Roark and Steelix breathed in shock.

"Now to make up for Furno, Leaf Energy Ball!" Davis commanded.

"Rodger that." Leaf looked back at Steelix and jumped backwards ramming his back into his face, Leaf then about faced raised both hands and fired his green ball in Steelix's face sending him on his back knocked out as Leaf landed.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Treeko wins." The referee said as Roark returned Steelix.

"Well that definatly made up for the Combusken." Roark smiled then looked at Davis. "Now the real fun can start, Rampardos!" Roark released his ace Pokemon who was ready.

"Ready kid?" Rampardos asked grinning.

"More than ready." Leaf smirked pointing at him. "You beated my mentor which means I need to return the favor."

"Mentor?" Rampardos asked confused.

"Infernape." Leaf said bringing his arm down.

"Infernape is Leaf's mentor?" Roark asks.

"Yeah apparently Leaf and Infernape have alot in common or at least that's what Leaf's father Sceptile said." Davis told him.

"I see." Roark mussed. "Rampardos Flamethrower!" Roark shouted, Rampardos spewed fire from his mouth at Leaf making the attack engulf him when it died down Leaf was still standing with smoke comming off his shoulders and legs. "How is that a Grass type is able to withstand a Fire move?" Roark asked in shock.

"Well my mother is a Blaziken meaning what fire would normally do to me is reduced in half." Leaf explained smirking.

"That is a good ability to have." Rampardos whispered.

"Ok Leaf, Solar Beam!" Davis commanded.

Leaf opended his mouth and formed an orb of energy.

"Rampardos Head Slam!"

Rampardos ran engulfing in whitish-blue aura and right infront of Leaf as he fired his attack engulfing the two, they both skidded out the smoke panting hard and heavey.

"Earthquake!"

Stomping on the ground Rampardos made it shake as boulders came up one under Leaf lifting him up in the air but he jumped off towards Rampardos.

"Maximum Flamethrower!"

Roaring flames hit Leaf slightly pushing him back into a boulder making him stay there as he could be nothing to get free, the only thing he could do was bring up his arms.

_"T-There is no way Im gonna lose here! I need to do this for me, Davis, AND Infernape! There's no way Im gonna let him slide for beating him!" _Leaf grunted in thought.

"Leaf hang in there and pull through!" Davis shouted at him.

Leaf only grunted as his body started glowing red he opened his mouth and fired Overheat into the Flamethrower pushing it back till it broke through it and slammed engulfed Rampardos. Leaf then rushed to him with his legs getting on fire as he kneed Rampardos in his chest with his left knee then kicked him across the face with his right making Rampardos skidd across the ground into a boulder knocking him out.

"That's for Infernape." Leaf breathed smiling.

"Treeko wins." Roark returned Rampardos to his Pokeball, he then looked at Davis.

"Your Treeko really is remarkable Davis." He smiled.

"Thanks Leaf is pretty awesome." Davis smiled brushing his right finger under his nose.

"But now to meet my second ace. lets go!"Roark threw his last Pokeball and released a Ryhperior.

"Ready for battle!" He roared extending his arms.

"A Ryhperior?!" Dawn and Piplup gawked standing up.

"I didn't know Roark caught one!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, causing the stone in its hand to launch." Kari's Pokedex explained.

"Man sounds like trouble." Kari muttered.

"And Leaf looks like he's ready to collapse." Angel said looking at Leaf who was panting hard but still willing to fight.

"You sure you can keep going Leaf?" Vee asked him.

"Im...huff...positive." Leaf breathed.

"Ok then." Davis muttered. "Ok Leaf use SkyUppercut!"

Leaf ran to Rhyperior with both fists glowing white.

"Rhyperior Megahorn!"

Rhyperior's horn glowed white and extended as he ran to Leaf, when the two clashed there was struggle for two mintues until Rhyperior broke through nailing Leaf in the chest.

"Posion Jab!"

Rhyperior's fists glowed purple before he ran up to Leaf and started whailing him left and right for four minutes till Leaf brought up his arms blocking the hits but still hurt.

"Poison Sting!"

Opening his mouth Rhyperior fired purple stinging bullets at Leaf as they pelted his body.

"Leaf!" Pikachu shouted in worry.

"Come on Leaf let Davis return you before it's too late!" Vee tried to reason with him.

"I-I am not gonna be beaten l-like this!" Leaf gritted as he blinked his eyes that went from yellow to dark green for a sec before they turned back to normal.

"Finish with Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior raised up his left arm and slammed it on Leaf's back making him bend over on his hands and knees then Rhyperior swung his right fist into Leaf's body sending him into a boulder smashing it a dust appeared with the rocks falling on him.

"Leaf!" Davis shouted in concern, when the dust cleared it showed nothing but ruble.

"Oh Leaf.." Ash breathed.

"Treeko is unable to battle, Rhy.." The referee could'nt finish as he and everyone else suddenly got a chill running down their spines, as we look deep into the ruble we see nothing but darkness until we see what appeared to be a dark green eye opening up.

Suddenly Ash's Pokeball shook releasing Infernape who was still beaten up.

"Davis you need to return Leaf now!" He shouted gaining Davis' attention.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Because what Sceptile warned you about Leaf is about to happen!"

It was then that the ruble exploded making dust appear as everyone could see a silohuette standing to what looked like Leaf except his eyes were glowing dark green.

"He's ok." Kari smiled.

"Oh no.." Infernape muttered.

"Something is not right about Leaf." Vee said.

"Leaf?" Davis asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Leaf shouted making the dust dispursed around him showing the multiple bruises and scratches all over his body but the thing was his eyes were a pupiless dark green while waving light green energy was over his body but the most shocking thing was that in formed into a siohuette of Sceptile. When everyone got a look at Leaf they saw fangs in his mouth as he was slouching breathing heavely growling.

"Is that Leaf?" Dawn asked scared.

Suddenly Kari's Pokeball shook and out came Amy standing on the rail.

"Leaf!" Amy shouted with worry.

"Amy what are you doing out here?" Angel asked.

"I felt Leaf's energy and power in my Pokeball and its not the good kind. Its monsterous." Amy said shuddering.

"Whats happening to Leaf?" Davis breathed until something struke his mind.

Flashback

"Leaf is'nt like most Treeko's."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since birth he has a special power in him that's kinda hard to control and he loses himself to it. Infernape knows what Im talking about so I need you to be there for it that happends, ok?"

Flashback ends

After rethinking the talk with Sceptile he understood what he meant by Leaf was 'different' and this showed him he was COMPLETLY different.

"But what is this power comming from him?" Davis wondered.

"That's his Overgrow." Infernape said.

"No way, I've seen Overgrow before and I've never seen it like this." Rhyperior said pointing at Leaf.

"That's cause he was born different. His father nor mother can explain how he got it, all we do know is that when he's like this he loses control and will attack anyone." Infernape warned.

"GRRRAAAOOORR!" Leaf bellowed, he then crouched down and jerked forward vanishing before everyone's eyes and reappeared behind Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior behind you." Roark warned making Rhyperior turn around only to get punched in the face by Leaf's glowing right fist as he stumble back while Leaf landed on all fours, he then ran to Rhyperior stopped skidding infront of him. Leaf then swirled to the left and swatted his and the energy's tail as they Pounded Rhyperior across his chest knocking him on the ground.

"W-What p-power.." Rhyperior groaned.

"RAAAR!" Leaf fired Bullet Seed only they looked like needles as they endlessly assulted Rhyperior's body making him yell in pain.

"Leaf stop!" Davis shouted.

"I gotta stop this!" Infernape jumped out the stands and Flare Blizted at Leaf.

"You'll need backup." Vee ran forward jumped the Zen Headbutt skyrocketed at Leaf.

Leaf growled then began spinning like a top deflecting Infernape and Vee's attacks and sending them on the ground.

"We gotta help." Dawn got ready to take out a Pokeball.

"No dont!" Davis stopped her getting her attention. "The more Pokemon we release the angrier he gets."

"He's right, best way to stop him is using three powerful Pokemon. It was the same way me, Sceptile, and Blakizen did it." Infernape groaned getting up.

"So just you, me, and Rhyperior. Not so sure if this is gonna turn out ok." Vee said raising up.

"We have to try." Rhyperior got up as all three got ready.

"GRRR!" Leaf snarled zooming to them with his legs on fire and his fists glowing.

"Metal Claw!" Davis ordered.

"Mach Punch!" Ash commanded.

"Poison Jab!" Roark shouted.

"Yeah!" All three ran forwards with their right fist into a metal claw, glowing fist, and glowing purple fist as they all thrusted forward only for Leaf managing to block all of them with his flamming feet. He then reared his fists back making the energy fists bigger then slammed both fists on Vee, Infernape, and Rhyperior knocking them all back into the ground.

"Anyone else wanna try something?" Vee asked.

"GRRRAAOOR!" Leaf's body glowed red as a white orb appeared in his mouth with flames swirling around it.

"He's combining Solar Beam with Overheat!" Infernape warned.

"What how does he know..?!" Roark asked.

"Explain later, dodge now!" Davis shouted but it was too late as Leaf fired the Solar Beam swirling around the attack at the three making an explosion that went through the roof when we looked at it we see that it just miss Jesse, James, and Meowth who were watching the whole Gym Battle.

"Um whaddya say we postpone stealing the Pokemon for now." Jesse suggested.

"Hehe I agree." James chuckled nervously.

"Lets get while the gettings good." Meowth said as the three jumped off the roof and ran away.

Back inside the Gym when the smoke cleared Vee was on the ground while Infernape was sitting up against the wall the only one standing was Rhyperior who was cluthing his left arm as Leaf was slowly advancing towards him.

"Enough!" Davis growled running to Leaf wrapping his arms around him and his arms with Leaf trying to break out of Davis' grip. "Leaf stop it you gotta calm down!" Davis grunted.

"YRRRAAARR!" Leaf shouted waving his head back and fourth then bit down on Davis' left shoulder making Davis shout in pain.

"Davis!" Kari shouted about to rush to him but was stopped by Dawn who grabbed her left arm.

"Dont you'll only get caught in the rage." Dawn warned.

"Yeah if its anything like when Infernape went ballistic as Chimchar and Monferno then only Davis can stop it." Ash said.

Back on the ground Davis was struggling to get Leaf under control who was thrashing around.

"Leaf you need to stop this right now! CALM DOWN!" Davis shouted.

"!" Leaf's eyes went wide hearing Davis' voice as they faded and turned back to normal as well as the Sceptile energy around him started to fade away, Davis then let go of Leaf and looked at him as he returned to normal.

"You ok pal?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I will be, sorry for the trouble I caused." Leaf muttered.

"I know it was'nt your fault." Davis smiled. He then looked up as Rhyperior walked back to Roark's side. "Since this little scene is over, wanna get back to the battle?"

"Sure Davis." Roark smiled nodding his head.

Both Trainers knew due to the incident both Pokemon only have enough strength for one final attack.

"Rhyperior Hammer Arm!"

"Leaf Sky Uppercut!"

"This ends now!" Rhyperior and Leaf ran up to each other with their arms or hands glowing and slammed them into one another in a power struggle trying to push the other back with all their power. Leaf then fired Bullet Seed in Rhyperior's face making him close his eyes, but it was enough for Leaf as he jumped up put his hands together and slammed them down on Rhyperior head knocking him down hitting the ground knocked out.

"They won!" Kari shouted as everyone clapped for Davis' achievement.

"How about you take a long rest after all you did win this for us all by yourself." Davis suggested to Leaf was sat on the ground huffing.

"Sure.." Leaf mussed. _"After all the damaged and destruction I did I need some time to myself."_ Leaf thought in his mind as Davis returned him.

Up in the stands Amy had a sad expression on her face staring at Leaf's Pokeball.

"Leaf.." Amy whispered.

Later in the day the gang was leaving Oreburgh City while Davis was looking at his badge.

"Man talk about intense." He said closing his case.

"Your telling me, I had no idea Leaf had that kind of uncontrolable power." Vee said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Angel asked.

"Work with Leaf to get it under control." Davis said.

"But it wont be easy." Dawn said.

"Yeah try taking Infernape time 2 going ballistic." Ash said.

"Damn." Kari said.

"Tell me about it." Piplup said.

"So where to next?" Pikachu asked.

"We'll we can go to the next Gym and on the way have either Dawn or Kari enter some contest." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan." Davis smiled as they and the Pokemon high fived.

* * *

**D-nasty: Hope you all like this. I would like to tell you all Im trying not to take alot of time with my other stories its just big brain lots of ideas, Im sure you understand. Anyway till next time my readers. Also if you can Im open to any ideas you can give me.**


End file.
